And So It Begins
by klownface133
Summary: Well here it is, my new story. Naruto begins a training journey but asks Jiraya to let him do it himself. Where will he take his journey.
1. Chapter 1

To those of you who have came thank you and welcome to And So It Begins. Unlike my last story I have plenty of inspiration for this one. I can not put a time frame on updates for when I do I never meet them. So updates will come not too far apart but not rapidly. All right that is enough talk let us get started.

I do not own Naruto or any related characters

And So It Begins

-------------------------------------------------

This was it Naruto was taking his first steps into becoming strong enough to bring Sasuke back. Jiraya had originally wanted to take Naruto, but he requested that Jiraya only check up on him and let him wander on his. Jiraya at first refused saying how was he to learn without a sensei. Naruto merely chuckled and responded by saying Jiraya could drop of scrolls for him. Jiraya was hesitant but agreed if the boy wanted to walk his own path he did not want to stop him.

"Today is the day" Naruto thought. He had all of his things gathered and was at the village gate. Next to him, was Jiraya he was to walk with him until they were out of sight then he would leave. He would leave a scroll whenever he mastered a technique. They walked for a little while longer before Jiraya turned to him. "Well gaki, here is your first scroll." said Jiraya. Naruto smiled, "Thank you Ero-sannin." Jiraya chuckled and said, "I will deliver your next one when you master that technique. Well, see you around." With that Jiraya vanished.

Naruto looked at the road ahead and smiled. He will finally become stronger. He decided to head toward the Land of Waves to learn water jutsu and to see Tazuna and his family again.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sugoi! Thought Naruto he never expected for them to name the bridge after him. Naruto had stopped to see the new bridge and was shocked to see the nameplate read The Great Naruto Bridge. He sat and stared for another ten minutes before he started to cross. After he made it across the bridge he decided to see some other old friends he met here. Naruto was solemn as he reached the graves of Zabuza and Haku. It had been a long time since he had been here.

He sat for a while and prayed. When he was done he got up and began to leave as he did he looked back one last time and noticed something strange. The sword of Zabuza was pulsating as if calling to him. He was not sure what to do but it was as if the sword wanted him to take it. Naruto was scared, "Am I good enough" he thought. He stood and thought of it for some time before he decided he was taking it. He had to in order to carry on the memory of the two who had taught him how important his precious people were.

Naruto slowly walked through town the sword of the demon of the mist on his shoulder. He kept up this leisurely pace until he heard someone scream his name. He slowly turned behind him and grinned. Standing there with a bag of groceries on the ground was Tsunami. "Is that really you?" she asked. Naruto kept his smile and nodded. "What are you doing here? Why do you have that sword? Where are your teammates? Do you have a placed to stay?" she asked in one breath. Naruto sweat dropped and said, "Training, needed a weapon, long story, and no" Tsunami frowned and preceded to drag him back to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tsunami's house everyone was delighted to see Naruto again. Inari had begun to train and get stronger like Naruto had told him to so long ago. Tazuna looked older but was the same as ever. When they had seen Naruto they decided to have a party in celebration of the return of old friends. After the party and Inari going to bed Naruto explained what had happened at the Valley of the End. Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked to hear Sasuke would do a thing like that but believed Naruto. After exchanging some more stories for a time, Naruto then went up to bed.

The next morning, Naruto got up early and left to start with his first scroll. Naruto unrolled the scroll and looked at the jutsu it contained.

Kigenso Chuusatsu no jutsu

Rank- B to A depending on the amount of chakra put in.

Description- Surrounds the limbs with a different element. The legs are surrounded by water and fire. While the arms are protected by wind and lightning. Does not rely on the user's affinity only on the amount of chakra.

Seals- Hebi, Tora, and Tori

Naruto smiled as he finished reading the scroll. He then set down the scroll and took a few steps back. He preformed the seals and called out the name of the technique, "Kigenso Chuusatsu no jutsu!"

All of a sudden, there was a roar as his legs were engulfed by roaring flames and raging water. He looked up as his arms were covered in howling wind and screaming lightning. Naruto smiled and ran and slammed his hand into the tree. It only took seconds for the winds to rip the tree apart. He wasted little time to see what his other limbs could do. He was overjoyed when he realized that each limb does the exact same amount of damage. He released the jutsu and fell on his back.

As he was lying on his back, he looked up to the sky, "And so it begins."

------------------------------------------------------------

Love it, hate it, or just feel indifferent? Tell me I want to know and I am proud to say this is my longest chapter. Well that's all I will have another chapter up soon hopefully. See you all next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry about this I had some real life problems. Well I have some questions for you all. Did you not like the fact that I gave him Zabuza's sword? I am sorry I just felt that he could use it. Now for the justsu he will learn I thought maybe mizu bunshin and daibakufu the rest will be original. Now on with the story. 

------------------------------------------------

Naruto rose from his bed in Tazuna's home. Today he decided to set out to learn some water jutsu. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He told Tsunami that he would be leaving today. She was sad but understood. So Naruto packed up his clothes and sword and left his friends in the wave.

Naruto wondered how he would get someone to teach him water jutsu. As night fell, he decided to make camp. He set up his tent and pulled out the scroll containing his first justu and wrote a message on it saying he was done. He summoned a toad and sent the message to the pervert. In the middle of the night, Naruto was awoken by rustling outside his tent. Deciding to check it out he walked out side. When he exited his tent, he saw one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

She was tall around six feet she had mid back length dark blue hair. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than Naruto's and she wore an aqua cloak that covered the rest of her figure. Surprised at the sudden appearance of Naruto she started to run.

Naruto began to panic he did not want her to leave. He quickly yelled for her to wait and strangely she did. She slowly turned around and asked what he wanted. ⌠Tell me your name." he said. Smirking she replied, "Adeyaka," "Adeyaka Kasumi." Naruto laughed at the name she certainly was beautiful.

He bowed then introduced himself, "I am Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of Konoha!" Adeyaka chuckled, "You certainly are a live one aren't you?" Naruto blushed and quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here?" Adeyaka looked at him for a while before answering. "I am out training I need to get stronger to help my village. What are you doing so far from home?"

Naruto smiled before replying, "I am training to get stronger so I can get my friend back." Adeyaka smiled, "Well that is a very admirable cause and I will help you to get stronger." she said with a grin. Naruto looked ecstatic at that, "Really because I have been wanting to learn some water jutsu!" he screamed. Adeyaka laughed and told him to get ready that they will start right away.

"Okay Naruto do you know any water jutsu at all?" Naruto looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "No, I don't really know any at all." Adeyaka laughed and told him to pay attention. "Okay then we will start with something simple. This jutsu requires a good source of water to be nearby which fortunately we have. It is called **Mizu Toppa** and is a good attack jutsu." She then began to teach him the new jutsu.

Naruto yelled in frustration for the millionth time, "I just can not get this." Adeyaka laughed and just told him to calm down and to try again. Naruto took a deep breathe and began again, "Tora, hebi, saru, uma, tori **Suiton: Mizu Toppa no jutsu**." Naruto screamed as the water rushed to him.

He first felt like he was being over whelmed but then he heard Adeyaka call for him to add more chakra and direct it toward an object. He did as he was told and added more chakra and directed it toward a tree. All of a sudden the water responded and rushed toward the tree and slammed into it. Naruto was amazed at what happened it did not knock the tree over but left a good size hole in it.

Adeyaka was stunned she knew he was getting better at it but she did not expect for him to get it so soon. Overall she was very impressed with this child. "Very good Naruto," she called, " keep working on it and when I feel you have mastered it I will teach you another one." Naruto was about to complain until he heard a large crash. He quickly spun around and sall a medium sized toad carrying a scroll in it's mouth. "WHAT IS THAT?" Adeyaka cried. Naruto picked up the scroll and smiled at her, "My new jutsu."

----------------------------------------------------

Well there you go I am in major need of ideas for that jutsu please help and please review they will inspire me and updates will be faster . Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoy writing it and no there is no romance. Naruto just thinks she is pretty and there will be one more OC people who read my last story before I deleted it should know who he is. Well that's all I hope you enjoyed it.

Adeyaka Kasumi- Beautiful mist

Mizu Toppa no Jutsu- Water breakthrough jutsu


End file.
